


Fences

by SweetlyVague



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cleon, Cut Scene, F/M, First Person, In-Game Scene, PWP, RE2 - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 2 Remake, Shameless Smut, Smut, Word Porn, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyVague/pseuds/SweetlyVague
Summary: What if Leon just climbed over that godforsaken locked fence?And other one-shot goodies! Rated T-E, but let's be honest about the fact that I'm a pervert and there's gonna be so much smut.(Ongoing!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot while I'm in between chapters of my other work (it's a Fallout one if you're into that!). 
> 
> I did a quick edit but please forgive some spelling mistakes if they're hiding in there!

“Leon, we really gotta stop meeting like this,” Claire grinned at him as she descended the stairs, her slender fingers curling around the wet chain link between them.

Leon didn’t bother to try containing his smile, just glad to see that his companion had made it this far, “Claire. It’s so nice to see you. Are you okay? That helicopter came out of nowhere.”

He took a moment to look up at the wreckage, not needing a closer look to know that nobody in that helicopter could have survived.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” The brunette nodded, her attention back on him. She was soaking wet from head to toe, save for her arms and back protected by her red leather jacket. It was left hanging open and the rookie cop could see quite clearly that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

_Really? At a time like this? Come on, man._

He cleared his throat, hoping he could ignore the blood rushing south at the most inopportune time. Glancing up at the top of the locked doorway, he noted the barbed wire stretched across it, then tugging at the door handle, “I take it you don’t have the key?”

Claire’s lips pressed together in a pout, her sigh barely audible over the falling rain, “No.. No, I don’t. It’s good to see your face, though.”

Leon fully agreed; she was the best thing he’d seen in the hellhole they’d found themselves in, “How are you doing?”

“Oh, you know,” She leaned against the fence casually, “Just surviving.”

_So she’s funny, too._

He was glancing over his shoulder, watching the shambling figures in the distance occupy themselves with a body laying on the pavement. Looking back at Claire, he chuckled, “That’s good. Any luck with your brother?”

Her impossibly blue eyes flickered down to the ground and he inwardly chastised himself for asking. From the looks of things, very few had survived whatever the hell it was that was going on.

Raising her gaze again, she put on a smile- though she was unable to hide the disappointment behind it, “No, not yet.”

Leon leaned in closer to the barrier between them, looking at her as earnestly as he could, Claire, don’t lose hope… I’m sure we’re gonna find him and-”

An explosion snapped both of them from their conversation, the crashed helicopter above bursting and turning the small fire that’d sprouted in the cockpit into something much bigger. Claire shielded her eyes as she gasped, stepping back and pressing herself against the fence.

“Dammit,” Leon looked over his shoulder again, the creatures no longer occupied and focused on the direction of the explosion. The direction he stood in.

“Leon,” The urgency in her voice picked up dramatically, “Climb the fence- what’s a little barbed wire compared to getting eaten alive, right?”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Resisting the tugging need to look behind himself at what was surely on its way to him, Leon reached up and held on to a portion of the fence tightly, jamming the toe of his boot into another.

It wasn’t the easiest feat with the slippery metal, but with some careful movement of the jagged wires up top, he managed his way over without too much trouble. Only a snag or two in his jeans.

Claire, bless her heart, had tried to help him down despite weighing 110 pounds- tops. His foot landed awkwardly and he stumbled against her, eliciting a giggle from her once again smiling lips. How did the end of Raccoon City manage not to feel so terrible with her?

_It’s your second time meeting her. Calm down. Just some survivor’s comradery._

Even as he thought it, he knew he was wrong. To what degree would have to wait until some other time; for now he had to deal with how hard his heart was beating in his chest. He was holding on to her waist from his poor footwork, blinking down at her. Claire was recovering from her small fit of laughter, finally pulling her gaze up to him. 

_Oh, fuck._

He was about to do something incredibly stupid and against, literally, every possible survival instinct he had. A big part of him couldn’t manage to care. There was a dangerous mix of adrenaline coursing through him, his hands tightening around her waist. If they were gonna die tonight, which was likely, he wasn’t about to die before he took a chance on Claire Redfield.

Pulling her against him, she was mid gasp as their bodies collided when his mouth pressed against hers in a kiss that was even more aggressive than he’d planned. She froze for a split second, grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him down to her. Their kiss moved with fervor and Leon noted the sweetness of whatever it was she was wearing on her lips.

All he intended to do was kiss her, scout’s honour, but neither of them were ready to leave it at that. They blindly staggered backwards until Claire came to a halt against metal barrels lined up near the bottom of the stairs. She made a sound against his mouth at the impact and he could feel her hands finding their way under his jacket, her fingers exploring his back sending shivers down his spine.

_What the hell are you doing? You can’t possibly think you can fu-_

That thought flew out the window the moment she let out the smallest whimper, his bulge twitching between them. That sound. He needed more of that. Before he could tell himself to step back and breath, his hands were on her belt buckle and fumbling to get it open. He finally broke their kiss, wanting to at least make sure she was thinking what he was thinking. Claire’s cheeks were pink, her parted lips swollen and looking delicious. A raindrop slid from the corner of her mouth and down across her bottom lip, nearly distracting Leon from her gorgeous half-lidded eyes and the nod she gave him.

“Jesus Christ…” He murmured next to her ear, not exactly sure if he was chastising himself or reeling from how goddamn wet she was when he dipped his hand into the front of her open jeans. She chewed on her bottom lip, one of her hands moving up to brush back through his sopping wet hair. If not for the living dead barely a meter and a half away, moaning hungrily at them, this might have been the sexiest thing Leon had ever experienced. Hell, even with them there, it was hard to detract from the fact that he had two fingers teasing against Claire’s pussy. Extra points for the way she impatiently rolled her hips against his hand.

Licking his lips, he put himself to work and used his palm to rub against her, his thumb sliding up and down against her clit. She reacted exactly as he’d hoped, whining through her escalating breathing and moving her hands back to brace herself against the barrels, “Mnn.. uh huh..”

Leon’s stomach was tight, groaning at how tight his jeans had become. He was overcome with the need to have Claire and there was no going back now and he wasn’t sure he could stop himself if he tried. Sliding two fingers into her slowly, the best he could do against the constriction of her jeans was rub slowly, agonizing circles against her clit, repeatedly curling his fingers against the sweet spot inside her that made her gasp sharply. He picked up the sweet of his motions, wrapping the fingers of his free hand around the back of her neck and pulling her up to his mouth again. He kissed her deeply, relishing in how she desperately moaned against his mouth. Her parted lips allowed him to run his tongue along her lips and then dip into her mouth to tangle with hers. 

“Ohh.. ohh.. L-leon,” Claire tilted her head back and mumbled his name incoherently over and over, standing on the tips of her toes and moving her hips in time with his finger. She was unravelling fast, those hip motions turning into bucks, “Ohmygodohmygod.. I’m.. I’m!”

Claire suddenly forced her face against his chest, muffling her scream of pleasure as she reached her peak. She tightened around his fingers like a vice and he moaned with her, the thought of her wrapped around his cock nearly killing him on the spot. He didn’t relent immediately, enjoying the way she squirmed and squealed at the unbearable pleasure. When her legs shook enough for him to have to hold her up with an arm around his waist, he was satisfied and slid his hand out from her jeans. 

“Fucking hell..” Claire was breathless, still trembling from the aftershock of her orgasm. Tilting her head up, she looked up at him with an expression he couldn’t quite describe. It was lustful and hungry, her gaze only flickering as the raindrops fell against her eyelashes. 

Leon smirked, looking behind himself at the door leading back into the building and then peering upwards at the ascending stairs. The coast was still clear, their little area remaining zombie free- save for the handful still pushing mindlessly against the fence he’d jumped.

“There’s so much more I want to do to you,” The confidence in his voice surprised even him; he always had a bit of an awkward streak. Bringing Claire to a near screaming orgasm definitely bolstered his ego, “For now, I’m gonna fuck you over this barrel.. The rest after we get the hell out of this city.”

He had a strong will to make it out already, but the thought of all the things he could do to Claire and all the things she could do to him definitely made that will iron clad. The idea of her mouth around his cock was the only promise his 22 year old mind needed. 

Claire blushed further and he put his hands on her waist and spun her around. She was more than happy to comply, leaning down against the barrel and rubbing her ass against his painfully trapped dick. Looking back at him with those eyes and he was immediately working on his own belt and the button of his jeans. Once opened, the denim slid down to his thighs and he pushed down the front of his boxers. The feeling of no longer being confined was enough to make his dick grow even harder and he grasped himself at the base, sliding himself between Claire’s thighs. 

His thick shaft rubbed back and forth along her dripping slit and she looked at him with her mouth shaped into an “o” in reaction to his size, “Wow, Leon.. you’re..wow.”

Claire giggled, the sound lost under the falling rain pattering against the barrel. He continued to move his hips, fucking her between her thighs and watching her grow impatient at the pleasure of him rubbing against her gave her- clearly wanting more. Usually, Leon was a much more patient lover; he always enjoyed making the women in his life cum over and over and beg for him to finally take them, but he’d have to make an exception. Unfortunately, time wasn’t on their side and he couldn’t wait any longer to know what she felt like. Taking himself into his hand again, he slid his head up and pressed it to her warm pussy.

_Might have already died; this is fucking heaven._

Not wanting to waste another second and his burning desire to fuck Claire clouding his mind, he grabbed her by her ass and sunk into her with one swift moment. He tilted his head back and groaned a string of obscenities. No words could describe how good she felt- she was almost painfully tight around him. Claire let out a sharp whine, the sound settling into a purr. Leon set a savage pace, slamming himself in and out of her hard enough to have the barrel tilt forward with each thrust. 

Kneading the meat of her ass, he slowed himself to allow for more thorough, forceful dips into her. Every motion made her breath out a moan, her hips moving back to match his pace, “Please, please, please…”

Leon knew he wouldn’t last as long as he wanted to and her asking him for more was pushing him closer to his limit. Claire grasped the edge of the barrel and braced herself, angling her torso back up and turning her head to look at him. Not to say she wasn’t drop dead gorgeous already, but she looked _good_ getting fucked. Real good. She was watching him with those ice blue eyes and, goddamnit, he really couldn’t take much more.

_Make it count, bud._

Gritting his teeth, Leon let loose completely and allowed himself to plow into Claire as hard and as fast as he possibly could. She had to put her hand over her mouth to mute her shouts of pleasure, her whole body rocked with his every thrust. The way she tightened around him signalled to him she was about to cum again and he willed himself to hold out long enough to get her there. Moments later, she was sobbing against her hand, her legs shaking against him as her second orgasm tore through her. Her pussy gripped him and he was finished. 

“C-Claire..!” Leon could barely get her name out, pulling out of her and emptying himself against her ass. The pleasure was dizzying and he leaned forward to press his chest against her back, the final tendrils of pleasure coursing through him.

They let themselves recover for a minute or two, their breathing coming back down to normal. Leon stood upright and pulled his boxers and jeans back up, Claire doing the same with a barely contained laugh. 

She turned to face him and brushed wet strands of brown hair from her face, still a little pink and stunning, “Nice, uh, getting to know you, Leon.”

Leon laughed and leaned in, kissing her once more on her lips. He had no idea what the hell just happened or what it could possibly mean- and he surely wasn’t about to ask at a time like this, “Let’s get out of the rain, huh?”

It was Claire’s turn to laugh, motioning at herself from head to toe as if to say “little late for that”

“Yeah, yeah,” He smiled at her, unholstering his handgun and looking up the stairs. Claire did the same, her expression slowly settling into something more serious.

It was back to their grim reality, but at least they weren't facing it alone.


	2. Second String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon x Reader in an AU where you've been Leon's partner since his early days as an agent.

“When’s the last time we had enough downtime for a drink?” You lowered yourself down onto the couch next to Leon S. Kennedy, sighing contentedly.

Your partner was slouched comfortably, sipping at an ice cold beer, “Months?”

“Ugh,” Brushing stray hairs from your face, you reached over and snagged the beer from Leon’s grasp- much to his annoyance.

“Oh, come on. You literally passed the fridge before you sat your ass down, (Y/N),” He was shaking his head, but there was the smallest hint of a smile on his stubbled face.

Polishing off the beer, you set it down on the end table next to the armrest you leaned against, “Leon, we’ve been partners for _so_ long. How are you still shocked at _anything_ I do?”

The blonde shrugged, chuckling as he got up to grab another round of beers, “Yeah, yeah.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, too, taking a moment to think about just how true your statement was. Being partnered for the length of both of your careers as agents meant you had a lot of years under your belt. Honestly, you spent more time with one another than anyone else in your lives combined. 

Leon handed you one of the beers he held, quick to move the other away from you as you tried to grab it, as well, “I don’t think so. Didn’t you learn to share?”

“At this point,” You twisted the top off the beer, taking a generous gulp before continuing, “We basically share a whole life- what more do you want from me? Geez, Kennedy.”

Entirely unlike himself, Leon fell silent without a single quip or remark. Instead, he occupied himself with his beer and avoided your gaze. You blinked a few times, unsure of what to do with the strange and new lul between the both of you. 

“Hey,” You scooched closer to him so that you sat with your thighs touching, leaning in to look at him, “Kennedy?”

He looked up at you from his drink, his mouth curling into a small smile. Did he look bashful? Leon S. Kennedy, agent extraordinaire, did not _ever_ look bashful.

“(Y/N)?” You were still leaned in, suddenly extremely aware of the fact that your faces were inches apart. 

Sitting up, you let out an awkward laugh, “Yeah?”

Raising his free hand to his mouth, he cleared his throat, “Have you ever thought of..?”

“Thought of..?” You could feel your heart beating harder within the confines of your chest, having a good idea of where your partner was going, but not wanting to make an whole fool of yourself. 

“You know..” Leon scratched the side of his head, setting his beer down on the coffee table, “Us?”

“Us?” In your head you groaned at yourself and your inability to say anything away from repeating him.

Had you ever thought about an “us” between you and your partner? Absolutely. Frequently, in fact. It would be impossible not to considering how much time you spent together, how well you got along and well, Leon was one _fine_ looking man. From his handsome baby face when he was a new agent, to now, with his tousled hair, chiseled jaw and insanely defined body.

It’s not like you ever considered it seriously or anything. Your thoughts just trailed sometimes when you two were drinking after a job well done, or when you’d get a glance of him walking out of a hotel bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. It wasn’t your fault he was so attractive. Besides- he was sarcastic, funny, caring..

Leon was looking more and more uneasy as the silence stretched on and you forced yourself to speak, “Well, I mean.. Yes.”

Now he looked intrigued. His cheeks were just a little red, telling you that he’d been feeling the affects of the three of four beers he’d had since you’d started drinking, “Huh.”

“Huh?!” You huffed, slapping your hand on his arm, “You make me say that and I get a huh?!”

He was laughing, grabbing your wrist to stop your assault, “Sorry, sorry. Just surprised.”

You rolled your eyes at him, “Tall, blonde, gorgeous and somehow you still suck with women.”

“Hey, now,” Leon was still laughing- another telltale sign he was a little drunk. The warmth in your cheeks told you that you were, as well, “I don’t suck with women!”

His hand remained wrapped around your wrist and as the giggling died down you were left looking at one another in silence. You brushed your hair away from your face again, picking your next words carefully, “Why.. are you asking? Have _you_ been thinking about it?”

You could see his beautiful blues glancing from your lips and back to your eyes, “Definitely.”

Without thinking, you could feel yourself leaning in closer to him, “In what way? Like.. uhhhh.. You know.. Or uh… you know..”

You hung your head and groaned, knowing exactly how stupid you must have sounded.

He chuckled again, the sound low and strangely sexy, “(Y/N), at the risk of screwing up literally everything… I, um.. I have feelings for you.”

He what?

Your eyes widened and you involuntarily pulled back, not expecting him to admit to wanting more than something like.. maybe a one night stand. Leon looked shocked at your reaction and you were back to staring at one another.

It’s not as if you didn’t have some kind of genuine feelings for him, it was just.. Complications aside from your working relationship.

“Leon,” You sighed softly, brushing your hands back through your hair, “I.. Okay. Look, I’ve felt the same way. But..”

He had his beer in hand again, taking a generous drink from the glass bottle. You could tell he was trying to brush off what had just happened.

Sighing heavier, you forced out what you needed to, “Ada.”

Leon paused mid swig, slowly lowering the drink, “Ada?”

“We were partnered up when we were rookies, Leon. I don’t think we’ve done a single mission without one another,” Saying what you needed to say wasn’t as hard as you expected; you realized just how much this topic bothered you, “The dumbass things I’ve watched you do because of her..”

“(Y/N) it’s not-”

“Shush,” You narrowed her eyes at him, raising your hand to stop him, “You’ve nearly compromised our missions numerous times because your brain falls out of your damn head when she shows up. It’s barely been three days since you had a gun in Chris’ face for her, since you almost got _yourself_ killed protecting her- the woman whose been manipulating you since you were 21.”

Somehow, Leon managed to look perplexed. So tough, so brave… so dumb.

“I haven’t been willing to even consider putting myself into a situation where I’m second string from the start,” You were resolute, trying to avoid how sad that realization made you feel.

You didn’t have anything else to say, and if you had you wouldn’t have had a chance to say it. Leon buried his hand into the hair at the back of your head, pulling you towards him. He leaned in and kissed you on the lips, the motion making you squeak in surprise. Instantly, you melted against him, your hands rising to cup his face and pull him in closer. 

As quickly as the kiss began, it ended and Leon pulled back from you. Your eyes fluttered open and you were puzzled by his expression. His gaze was soft and he moved his hand from the back of your head and brushed his thumb against your chin, “(Y/N), the whole Ada thing is… complicated. But it’s not what you think.”

Your hands fell from his face and you rested them against his thigh, staying seated as close to him as you could be. He let out a breath and grinned that boyish grin you hadn’t seen in some time, “I guess I’m always hanging on to this idea that maybe one day I won’t be wrong about her. I’m still an idealistic idiot deep down.’

You couldn’t help but believe him, especially with the way he looked at you.

Leaning in, he kissed you on the lips once more, and then on the cheek, “You’ve never been second string to anything, or anyone. Ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tempted to make a chapter for a smutty continuation of this. Hmmm. Thoughts?!


End file.
